1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a structure is known in which withstand capability during reverse recovery is improved by covering the end portions of an anode region of a diode with an insulating film to isolate the end portions of the anode region from an anode electrode, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-232597
In a semiconductor device, the withstand capability during reverse recovery is preferably further improved.